Fractures are often treated by wrapping a wire or other cable around a target portion of bone to stabilize the bone. The cable is typically looped around the target bone and locked at a desired tension to hold portions of bone in a desired spatial relation to one another. Known cables for this purpose are generally formed with bulky heads that lockingly engage elongated portions thereof to maintain the cable looped around a target portion of bone with a desired tension. However, the large profile of these locking heads often requires that they project away from the bone and any associated medical device (e.g., bone screw, bone plate, etc.) irritating ligaments, nerves and other adjacent tissue. Furthermore, once implanted, such cables often loosen and slide along the bone reducing the mechanical stability of the treated bone and increasing the possibility of further damage to the bone. Bone defects such as osteoporosis further increase the likelihood of such pen-prosthetic fractures. Loosening and/or movement of a cable may also result in misalignment of bone fragments, stiffness, nonunion, abnormal joint mechanics, healing impairment, etc.